¡Atrapados!
by O-niixx
Summary: Un día muy bueno para llegar temprano a la junta... hasta que se corta la energía y te quedas atrapado en el elevador. ¿que hará nuestro auto proclamado héroe cuando descubre un pequeño secreto de México? K porque México es bien mal hablada Para zeldalove akira-chan! ;3


Hola a todos! he vuelto otra vez!... siempre saludo asi de emocionada cuando publico algo jajajja

Bueno, como lo prometi, aqui esta uno de los premios para una de las personas que adivino el nombre de la cancion en mi fail-fic "¡Hola Mundo! ¡México Aqui! Pt. 9"

ZeldaLove Akira-Chan espero que te guste este pequeño fic, en lo personal, me cuesta mucho trabajo esta pareja, pero espero que te guste!

Asi que aqui vamos ;D

Advertencia: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, este OC si es mio, uso de nombres tanto de pais como de humano.

:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:

¡Atrapados!

( Ó El Elevador )

Era un día glorioso, nadie lo molestaría hoy con respecto a su puntualidad y con ello se refería a Arthur. Hoy el grandioso héroe de este mundo había llegado temprano al edificio sede de la junta mundial. No solo temprano, extremadamente temprano ¡incluso llegaría antes que Alemania!

Hoy tendría el derecho de decir lo que quisiera sin que nadie le objetara, ya que si lo alguien lo hiciera y lo empezaba a molesta, el diría "pero… ¿acaso no llegaste tarde hoy?" y con eso dejaría a cualquiera callado. Si, era un día glorioso para nuestro querido Alfred F. Jones.

Con la frente en alto, Alfred entro al edificio y se dirigió a los elevadores. Iba tan inmerso en su felicidad y pesando en como molestaría a Arthur por llegar después que el, que no se dio cuenta que había una persona pasando enfrente de él. Antes que lo sufriera ya había chocado con esa persona.

- sorry! I… ¡¿México?

- ¡pendejo! ¡fíjate por donde-… ¡¿Gringo?

Ambos se quedaron viendo asombrados

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo

Todo este asombre era porque este par de vecinos tenia por costumbre llegar tarde a todas las reuniones a las que fueran citados.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡no! ¡¿tu que haces aquí? – seguían gritando al mismo tiempo, hasta que la mexicana puso sus manos sobre la boca del estadounidense

- ¡ya! Ahora si, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alfred aparto las manos de la mexicana - ¡vengo a la junta! ¡¿tu que haces aquí?

- También vengo a la junta, pero a lo que me refiero es que haces tan temprano aquí

- am… bueno… - no iba a decirle que para poder burlarse de todos los demás que llegaran después que el – tu sabes, es una junta muy importante y… ¿tu que haces tan temprano aquí?

- am … yo… pues… - no iba a decirle que su reloj se había descompuesto y, creyendo que ya era tarde, había llegado temprano sin darse cuenta hasta que llego – am… como país que es una posible potencia, debo mostrar seriedad y am… como sea, tu nunca llegas temprano

- ¡tu tampoco! ¡siempre llegas corriendo!

- ¡tu igual!

- Pero tu siempre llegas mas tarde que yo

México se quedo callada, no podía discutir una verdad

- am… bueno… me voy adelantando – dijo para dirigirse a las escaleras

- ¡¿vas a subir por las escaleras?

- Si, siempre subo por las escaleras – ya iba en el segundo escallon cuando el norteamericano llamo su atención

- ¡pero la junta es en el noveno piso!

- ya lo se – subió un escalón mas – por eso me doy prisa, para llegar a tiempo

- ¡¿estas loca? – la alcanzo y la detuvo - ¡Usa el elevador! – Empezó a jalarla hacia los elevadores – además yo me aburro si voy solo, así que me harás compañía hahaha

- ¡no! ¡Alfred espérate! – Trato de zafarse desesperadamente - ¡no entiendes! ¡suéltame!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – oprimió el botón y las puertas se abrieron al instante

- ¡no Alfred! ¡Te lo suplico! – trato de soltarse, pero la tenia muy bien agarrada y de un jalón la metió al elevador

- Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo – apretó el botón del noveno piso

- nonononononono – logro soltarse, pero antes de que pudiera salir, las puertas se habían cerrado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Alfred, ese comportamiento era muy extraño por parte de la mexicana

- n-nada – respondió la mexicana, estaba muy pálida

"Solo tengo que aguantar un minuto, solo es un minuto" se repetía mentalmente Luna mientras veía los números de los pisos que se iban iluminando conforme iban subiendo. La corta espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

- Luna, ¿estas bien? – Alfred la veía muy rara, estaba quieta y muy callada, ella no era asi

- s-si – tartamudeo nuevamente, faltaba poco para el noveno, solo tres pisos mas y todo acabaría, pero de pronto, cuando estaban por llegar al octavo, las luces se apagaron y el elevador se detuvo bruscamente. El frenón había sido tan grande que ambos casi acaban en el suelo. A los pocos segundos, las luces de emergencia del elevador se iluminaron.

- ¡¿Qué paso? – grito Luna

- ¡no se! – respondió Alfred igual de agitado – tal vez un corte de energía

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Alfred se aproximó al botón de emergencia para poder solicitar ayuda por el interfon.

- ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

- si señor, lo escucho – una voz femenina respondió

- ¿Qué paso? El elevador se detuvo de pronto

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero al parecer hubo un corto circuito y el edificio se ha quedado sin energía, en este mismo instante ya se esta atendiendo el problema y se hace todo lo posible para solucionarlo en la brevedad y restablecer la energía

- ¡¿puede sacarnos de aquí? – Luna aparto a Alfred para poder hablar – Estamos entre el piso siete y ocho

- No se preocupe señorita, ahora mismo enviare a alguien para que los auxilie, por lo mientras, le suplico que tengan paciencia y que permanezcan ahí hasta que llegue la ayuda

En ese momento la voz del otro lado corto la comunicación, dejando solos al par de americanos.

- Como si nos fuéramos a ir a comer un helado – repitió un tanto irritada la mexicana

- ah, que fastidio – suspiro Alfred – creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato

- ¡esto es tu culpa gringo pendejo! – grito enfurecida la mexicana

- ¡tranquila! No pensaba que nos fuéramos a quedar aquí atrapados, no te enojes conmigo

- ¡si me enojo! – se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados – tu no me dejaste ir por las escaleras

- ¡vamos! Te estaba haciendo un favor

- ¡no me hables! – grito la mexicana

Ambos se quedaron el silencio esperando la ayuda. Empezaron a pasar los minutos y nadie llegaba, así mismo conforme el tiempo pasaba, la mexicana se veía cada vez más nerviosa.

- disculpe – Alfred volvió a llamar por el interfon – ya pasaron 10 minutos y aun nadie llega

- lo siento mucho señor, pronto llegara la ayuda, sea paciente por favor – se volvió a cortar la comunicación.

El norteamericano suspiro, al parecer la ayuda tardaría en llegar. Se quito el saco, estaba empezando a hacer calor y si iba a esperar, quería hacerlo cómodamente. Por lo menos la luz de emergencia iluminaba bastante bien el elevador, pero aun así, algo andaba mal con México.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No tengo nada – respondía enojada, pero había algo más ahí ¿ansiedad?

- Estas rara, si estuvieras bien, me estarías gritando ahora mismo ¿Qué te pasa?

- No tengo nada – dijo con voz entrecortada, pareciera que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

- No me digas que estas asustada hahaha – empezó a bromear, pero cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de la mexicana, supo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien – oye… no me digas que…

- Soy claustrofóbica – no pudo disimular el miedo en su voz

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Claustrofóbica? ¡¿le tienes miedo a estar encerrada? – esto no pintaba bien – pero ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡pensé que era obvio! – grito angustiada, de pronto tantos gritos del americano la afectaron mas

En este momento Alfred pensó en varias cosas muy peculiares en la actitud de la mexicana: su casa era amplia con grandes ventanas y arcos que daban la sensación de un espacio mucho mas grande, además la mayor parte del tiempo las ventanas estaban abiertas; si viajaba en auto siempre lo hacia con todas las ventanas abiertas o por lo menos la suya, de hecho prefería caminar a usar el auto; siempre que entraba a un cuarto, lo primero que hacia era abrir las ventanas, inclusive alguna vez se dio cuenta que dormía con la ventana abierta, esto lo había descubierto las veces en que ella se quedaba en su casa; y por ultimo, bajo ninguna circunstancia usaba el elevador.

- oh… eso explica muchas cosas – cuando volteo a verla, ella ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. Estaba muy pálida y sudando

- ¿ya va a llegar la ayuda? – pregunto sin despegar la vista del suelo

- espera un momento – volvió a insistir – disculpe, pero ya necesitamos la ayuda

- Señor, sea paciente y espere – colgaron de golpe

- ¿Qué le pasa? – grito ofendido, no le quedaría de otra mas que esperar, vio a Luna, no le gustaba verla así de angustiada

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a formase en los ojos de México, la cual abrazaba con mas fuerza sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Esto era malo, muy malo, estaba a punto de colapsar y Alfred no sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a su lado rápidamente

- ¡no llores! M-Mira, estoy contigo ¿ves? No estas sola, no tengas miedo

Luna lo observo por un momento, para luego romper el llanto, lo cual puso aun más en pánico al norteamericano.

- ¡no llores! – la abrazo con fuerza - ¡no llores!

En ese instante, sintió como los brazos de la mexicana lo rodeaban y lo abrazaban con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del americano. Sintió como su camisa se humedecía, definitivamente eran las lagrimas de la mexicana.

- Tranquila – trato de calmarla – vaya, nunca pensé que fueras claustrofóbica, ¿Cómo demonios paso eso? – Alfred trataba de distraerla de alguna forma, tal vez si lo lograba haría que se calmara

- m-mi papa – dijo entre sollozos – siempre me dejaba jugar afuera y me de-dejaba salir e i-ir a donde quería, pe-pero cuando llego Antonio, me lo prohibió y yo me e-enojaba y lo apu-apuñalaba con un cuchillo de obsidiana

El norteamericano la miro anonadado ¿Cómo la había educado su padre como para que una niña tan pequeña apuñalara a alguien como si fuera algo normal? Bueno, eso no importaba, el se limito a seguir escuchándola.

- Antonio después se enojaba y me castigaba – "bueno, cualquiera se enojaría" pensó Alfred – y me encerraba en un cuarto, pero me escapaba y me atrapaba y me encerraba en el cuarto sin ventanas como castigo, a el no le gustaba, pero solo asi podía controlarme – rompió una vez mas en llanto – pero eso no es lo que me provoco la claustrofobia

¿Qué? Si eso no era ¿entonces que?

- Tuve muchos jefes malos, que cuando se daban cuenta dee que ya no los apoyaba y que me iba a rebelar contra ellos – abrazo mas fuerte al norteamericano – me encerraban en alguna celda, sin luz ni ventanas – empezó a llorar aun mas – después lograba huir o alguien me liberaba, pero mientras, estaba encerrada sola y era horrible

El llanto era cada vez peor, Alfred había empeorado las cosas y no sabia como solucionarlo, casi nunca había visto a la mexicana llorar de esa manera, realmente debía de estar asustada porque estaba temblando mucho. No podía permitir esto, como héroe de este mundo tenia que rescatarla y sacarla de ese elevador inmediatamente para que ya no llorara, un héroe nunca podía permitir que su chuca llorara.

Aunque… México realmente no era su chica. Pero eso no importaba, no dejaría que su "realmente-no-es-mi-chica-aun-pero-lo-sera-algun-dia-ya-lo-veran" llorara.

En este instante dejo de abrazarla, le sonrió y le pidió que lo esperara un momento y fue de nuevo a insistir al interfon.

- Señorita, ya llevamos mas de-

- ¡señor! ¡¿Qué no puede esperar? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y personas que rescatar, el edificio es un caos, seguimos sin energía y tengo un cólico, así que deje de joderme la existencia y quédese callado en el maldito elevador hasta que la maldita ayuda llegue y si vuelve a enfadarme juro que no enviare ayuda y dejare que se pudra en esa maldita caja ¡tenga buen día!

Alfred se quedo petrificado, esa voz no era la de una mujer, era la del mismo demonio. Al parece no seria buena idea volver a insistir y lo mejor seria esperar a que restauraran la energía. Volteo a ver a México, que se encontraba llorando aun, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Ahora el héroe tenía que pensar en alguna forma para que ella ya no sufriera.

- Vamos México, esto no es tan malo, tal vez estemos encerrados pero por lo menos tenemos luz – le dio su mejor sonrisa

Luna lo observo sonreír, no surtió mucho efecto, pues hundió su rostro en sus piernas.

- Ya me quiero ir a mi casa

- am… vamos anímate un poco… ¡ya se! En cuanto salgamos de aquí te comprare una hamburguesa

- Eso es lo que tu quieres – no levanto su cabeza – gringo idiota

- No seas tan mala conmigo, solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor

- No estaría así si me hubieras dejado subir las escaleras

- Ya te dije que lo siento, no sabia de tu fobia – hizo un pequeño puchero, pero después empezó a reír – aunque al fin entiendo muchas cosas de ti

- ¿Cómo que? – levanto un poco la cabeza

- Como que siempre dejas la ventana de tu cuarto abierta – empezó a reir – yo pensaba que lo hacías para que pudiera entrar Francia a tu cuarto

- ¿de donde sacaste esa idea tan estúpida? – se puso derecha y limpio sus lagrimas

- ¿no sabes? Francis siempre dice eso – era mentira, pero estaba logrando distraerla – dice que son amantes y por eso dejas la ventana abierta para que el entre sin dificultad y toda la noche ustedes tienen

- ¡por supuesto que no! – grito enojada la mexicana- ese francés idiota me las pagara

- Tengo una idea, en vez de la hamburguesa ¿Qué te parece si lo golpeo por ti? Ya se que tu puedes hacerlo, pero así puedes evitar tocarlo, no sabemos si tenga algún virus raro

Luna no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al comentario, el plan de Alfred empezaba a surtir efecto.

- ¿Qué opinas? En cuanto salgamos hay que patearlo el trasero a Francis

- E-Esta bien – moqueo un poco aun – gringo idiota

- ¡¿Por qué me dices aquí? Eres muy mala – hizo un puchero, el se estaba esforzando tanto y ella seguía siendo mala con el, pero de pronto le llamo la atención la risa de México

- Te ves tan gracioso cuando hace esa cara

- ¿Cuál cara?

- la de puchero cuando te digo gringo – señalo al americano – esa que estas haciendo justo ahora

- No la haría si no me dijeras así – cruzo los brazos

- No te enojes – le sonrió te digo así de cariño

- What? – volteo a verla sonrojado - ¡¿c-cariño?

¿le decía "gringo" por cariño? Eso no tenia sentido, se supone que era una palabra despectiva ¿ o no?

- Si – limpio las últimas lagrimas que quedaban - ¿Qué no es obvio?

- ¡claro que no! Siempre me dices así para molestarme

- No es cierto, siempre te digo así para todo

- ¡pero es una palabra despectiva mexicana!

La mexicana suspiro, se le olvidaba a veces que cosas normales y obvias para ella no lo eran para todos los demás, inclusive si era su vecino más cercano, con el cual pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo.

- A ver Alfred, deja te explico, en mi país hay muchas palabras y expresiones que pueden considerarse "groserías", pero no lo son

- ¿eh?

- Si, por ejemplo, nosotros usamos groserías pero no siempre en su sentido negativo, por ejemplo, chingar lo usamos para todo y en mi país nadie se ofende cuando usamos la palabra chingar en un sentido positivo ¿me entiendes?

- ¡no! – lloro el norteamericano

- ah… -suspiro la mexicana – te lo pongo mas fácil, cuando te digo gringo no lo hago con mala intención, te digo así porque tu eres mi amigo y… bueno… tu sabes

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno… te tengo confianza y te así – desvió la mirada – te aprecio, nunca pensé que tu lo tomaras de mala manera

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, no lograron escuchar lo que había dicho el otro, y después de disculparse y decidir quien hablaría primero, la mexicana hablo.

- si te molesta tanto que te diga gringo, puedo intentar dejar de hacerlo – sonrió – pero me gusta mucho la cara que pones siempre que lo digo, así que no prometo nada

- yo – aclaro la garganta – no me molesta tanto, además, no puedo prohibirte que me digas asi, un héroe defiende la libertad

Esto era perfecto, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, había logrado que olvidara completamente todo.

La mexicana empezó a reír – muchas gracias "héroe", pero para mi solo eres el "gringo"

El norteamericano empezó a reír también – no tiene que agradecer nada, ¡soy el héroe! Es mi trabajo hacer feliz a mi chica

Ambos siguieron riendo como un par de idiotas, poco a poco las risas fueron disminuyendo hasta que se quedaron sonriendo como tontos.

- am… - interrumpió la mexicana – oí mal o dijiste "mi chica"

- no, dije mi chica

Se quedaron como idiota sonriendo en silencio otro rato, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de las palabras del norteamericano. Ambos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados. Alfred empezó a reír nerviosamente

- casi te hago caer en la broma – reía aun mas – eres solo una amiga, nunca te vería como algo mas

- ¡exacto! – reía igual de nerviosa Luna – tu solo eres el gringo, nunca seria tu chica

Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, pero aun así no eran creíbles sus palabras. Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo en el elevador.

- aunque – Alfred tomo la iniciativa para romper el silencio esta vez – no es una locura del todo ¿nunca lo has pensado?

Volteo a ver a Luna con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció cuando ella volteo a otra parte

- ya es suficiente Alfred, es una broma muy pesada

México por supuesto que lo había pensado, muchas veces de hecho, después de todo eran muy cercanos, tenían muchas diferencias, pero aun así seguían juntos. Pero a pesar de todo y de lo mucho que lo quisiera, no quería creer lo que oía, no era posible, no quería ilusionarse. Siempre que se ilusionaba, acababa siendo decepcionada y no quería que eso pasara ahora, prefería mil veces seguir como estaban, hasta el momento estaban bien, no quería arruinarlo, no soportaría otra perdida.

- No es una broma – esto era malo, pensó la mexicana, Alfred estaba serio y solo se ponía serio cuando el asunto iba en serio y ahora estaba serio lo que hacia que la situación fuera en serio.

- Alfred, ya es suficiente – esto no era bueno, pensó Alfred, Luna estaba seria y cuando se ponía seria era porque, o era algo serio o empezaba a molestarte y te golpearía.

- Hablo en serio – Alfred la miro a los ojos – yo si he pensado como seria si estuviéramos juntos

- Ya estamos juntos, somos vecinos grandísimo idiota

- ¡no hablo de eso! Hablo de que si fuéramos… bueno, tu sabes… ¿nunca te lo has imaginado?

- somos amigos – evadió la pregunta Luna - ya párale a tu broma de una buena vez

- ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? – de pronto, el norteamericano la tomo de los hombros – Luna, yo te a-

De pronto, el elevador se jalo bruscamente, haciendo que los dos golpearan el suelo. La luz se apagó.

- ¡¿Qué paso? – grito Alfred, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro, busco a Luna frenéticamente

México estaba totalmente paralizada, las lágrimas empezaban a caer. El miedo era muy fuerte, estaba encerrada y ahora también a oscuras. No podía ni gritar del pánico. Estaba sola. O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que sintió como unos brazos la tomaban y la apretaban muy fuerte. Alguien la estaba abrazando.

- Tranquila – le diecia Alfred mientras acariciaba su cabeza – todo esta bien, no estas losa, estoy contigo ¿ok?

Esto apestaba, después de todo el esfuerzo para poder calmarla y hacerla olvidar que estaba encerrada, pasaba esto y ahora estaba a oscuras. Ahora seria mil veces mas difícil distraerla para tranquilizarla, tenia que pensar en algo rápido, podía sentir como temblaba la pobre.

Poco a poco la respiración de la mexicana se iba agitando mas, esto era malo, estaba a punto de hiperventilarse y se desmayaría. Alfred no tenia ni idea que hacer, tenia que hacer que se calmara, tenia que hacerla parar ahora. ¿Qué haría Inglaterra? Caer en pánico seguramente ¿Japón? Meditación tal vez, pero el no sabia de esas cosas ¿China? Con dulces, pero no tenia ¿Francia? Espera un segundo, tal vez no sea tan mala idea lo que haría Francia, Francia intentaba eso siempre que veía a México.

Tomo los hombros de la mexicana y la aparto de su pecho, a pesar de que no había luz, el sabia a donde iba. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, si ella pudiera verlo ya lo hubiese golpeado, pero en este momento la joven no sospechaba las intenciones de Alfred, hasta que sintió el aliento justo frente a ella.

- ¿Alfred? – dijo entre sollozos - ¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en cambio sintió unos labios que besaban su ojo derecho.

- Alfred… ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi ojo?

- ¡¿ojo? – se apartó el americano - ¡lo siento! ¡me equivoque! – subió su mano hasta que sintió el rostro de la mexicana y después de cerciorarse donde estaban sus labios, la beso

Luna estaba procesando lo que pasaba, estaba confundida y asustada, hasta que reacciono. Pensó en alejarse, pero no lo hizo, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, que simplemente empezó a besarlo de vuelta.

Ambos se quedaron en la oscuridad besándose, estaban tan adentrados en su pequeño mundo que no se dieron cuenta que la energía había regresado y que el elevador volvía a funcionar, esto hasta que escucharon el pequeño timbre que anunciaba que al fin habían llegado a su piso. Ambos se separaron.

- Alfred – sonrió la mexicana – muchas gracias

- No tienes que agradecerme nada – acaricio el rostro de Luna – es el trabajo de un héroe

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Alfred ayudando a Luna, y salieron del elevador, pero antes de que Alfred pudiera tomar la mano de su nueva novia

- ¡en la madre! – la mexicana vio su reloj - ¡estuvimos mas de una hora ahí! ¡la junta empezaba a las 12!

- ¿y que hora es?

- ¡12:15!

Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí directo a la sala de juntas, siendo recibidos por un muy molesto ingles.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban? – grito enfurecido - ¡no podíamos empezar por su culpa!

Ambos, entre jadeos, trataron de explicarle lo que había sucedido, que se habían quedado atrapados en el elevador y por eso habían llegado tarde, pero Arthur no les creyó, les dijo que los elevadores llevaban mas de una hora sin funcionar y que por eso todos habían tenido que subir por las escaleras, que la única forma de que fuera creíble su historia seria que ellos hubiesen llegado antes de que se cortara la energía, pero conociéndolos, eso era imposible.

Después de muchas protestas, alegando que así había sido, los mandaron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, ya se había perdido mucho tiempo y la junta iba a ser larga. Los dos suspiraron y se sentaron en sus lugares, no sin antes darse una pequeña sonrisa de alivio de que al fin habían salido.

- Arthur – dijo la mexicana ya en su lugar - ¿podrías abrir las ventanas? Por favor

- ¿eh? ¡Demonios! Lo siento mucho, casi lo olvido, las abriré de inmediato

Al parecer Alfred era el único que apenas se enteraba de la claustrofobia de la mexicana. Después de que se abrieran las ventanas, empezó la junta como normalmente lo hacia, asi mismo, como normalmente pasaba, a los 10 minutos ya todos estaban discutiendo, gritando y diciendo sus puntos de vista al mismo tiempo, excepto por Alfred, que estaba perdido viendo a México.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Alfred? – Francis le pregunto a Arthur

- No lo se, esta muy callado, eso no es normal en el – modo tsundere: activado - ¡pero no es que me preocupe! ¡por mi mejor que este callado ese idiota!

- tan sincero como siempre – suspiro Francis, para después pararse al lado del norteamericano - ¿Qué te pasa mona mi? Estas inusualmente callado este día

- ¿eh? ¿Yo? ¡nada! Hahaha estoy perfectamente bien

- mm… - Francis miro hacia la dirección que estaba viendo Alfred hacia solo unos segundos – oh, ya veo – sonrió pícaramente – con que estas observando a Luna mon amour, ¿eh?

- What? Claro que no – empezó a reír nervioso

- Esta bien mona mi, no tiene nada de malo el amor – se encogió de hombros – pero recuerda que ella es mía, así que no la observes mucho, soy un novio muy celoso ohonhon~

En ese momento Luna volteo hacia la dirección de Alfred y Francis, solo pudo ver como el francés le mandaba un beso, a lo cual respondió con una mueca de asco.

- Francis – Alfred lo pico para que lo volteara a ver

- ¿Qué pasa? – volteo a verlo de reojo

- Sorry dude – le sonrió, solo para después darle un puñetazo justo en el rostro

- ¡ah! – se llevo las manos a la nariz, justo donde recibió el golpe - ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué golpeaste mi hermoso rostro?

- hahaha un héroe siempre cumple su palabra

Alfred se lanzo contra Francis, el cual para evitar caer se agarró de lo primero que pudo, que fueron los pantalones de Ludwig, el cual perdió de inmediato el equilibrio y cayo al frente, empujando a Arthur en el proceso. A su vez, Arthur al ser empujado, dejo caer su te sobre Iván. El efecto en cadena siguió y siguió. En pocas palabras, en menos de 5 segundos se había desatado la "tercera" guerra mundial en la sala de juntas. Ahora todos peleaban contra todos y todos trataban de quitarse del camino del ruso que perseguía a Arthur. Era un completo caos, como cualquier junta.

- A la chingada, yo me voy a mi casa – la mexicana se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, ya había sido un día pesado y no tenia ganas de pelear

- ¡me las pagaras! – decía Francis mientras trataba de liberarse de Alfred - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡un héroe siempre complace a su chica!

- ¡¿chica? ¡¿Qué chica? ¡tu no tienes chica!

- ¡por supuesto que la tengo!

- ¡¿Quién?

- ¡México!

- ¡¿México?

- ¡si! – volteo a ver la muchacha que se encontraba ya a punto de salir - ¡Luna! ¡diles! ¡diles que somos novios!

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio y voltearon a ver a la mexicana. Alfred sonrió a su novia

- No, no somos

La mirada de todos ahora se dirigió a Alfred, el cual dejo de sonreír.

- What? ¡pero nos besamos en el elevador!

Las miradas volvieron a la mexicana

- … no sé de que hablas

Y diciendo eso, salió de la sala, dejando a Alfred boquiabierto, mientras que todos volvían a sus respectivas peleas. Francis aprovecho para soltarse e irse de lleno contra el norteamericano, el cual no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, México iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. No pudo evitar acariciar sus labios. Había sido un muy buen beso. Si, le gustaba mucho Alfred, pero las cosas estaban bien como estaban y no quería que cambiara para nada. Además, ella no estaba interesada en una relación seria por el momento, seria como cerrar su corazón para que en el viviera una sola persona, y como era claustrofóbica, esto la aterraba.

Bueno, por lo menos había tenido el gusto de ver como golpeaban a Francia, de haberse escapado de la junta y además de recibir un beso. El día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Si, definitivamente se levantaría temprano mas seguido.


End file.
